Ya no lo guardé
by Aldonza-Saitou-Hughes-Elric7
Summary: ¿Podrá más la hormona de este "pequeño" adolescente o el sentido común? Shotacon hetero lemon EdwardxRose


Ahora con ustedes, un shotacon hetero XD

Yo y mis alucines XD

Yo sé que Rose es algo...desesperante, pero se me hace guapetona y podría ser mejor pareja con Edward que con la tonta de Winry ¬¬

**NOTAS:** Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa, quién creó "Hagane No Renkikjutsushi" ("Fullmetal Alchemist").

El relato contiene escenas lemon...ya saben si lo leen o no. Si no te gusta el sexo explícito de cualquier índole (sea yaoi o hentai independientemente), mejor ve la televisión y aprende cocina en el canal de El Gourmet XD

¡QUE LES GUSTE! n.n

* * *

**YA NO LO GUARDÉ.**

En la pradera floreada podía sentirse el amor. Rose estaba debajo de un frondoso y enorme fresno mientras llamaba cariñosamente a Edward. Él corría hacia ella como en cámara lenta: todo transcurría con una exquisita parsimonia. Los dos siguen persiguiéndose mutuamente como en un juego infantil…el olor de las flores y la sutil brisa los acompañaban al compás de su idilio.

Por fin se sienten agotados y se tumban al suelo atiborrado de ese verdor espeso del pasto con pequeñas y dulcemente fragantes margaritas. Resollaron y enseguida Rose se le encima tiernamente a Ed.

-¡Te amo, Edward!

-Y yo a ti, mi Rose bella!-murmuró el chico.

-¿Estarás conmigo todo el tiempo?

-Hasta siempre. Estaré contigo hasta el horizonte de la eternidad.

En eso Rose acerca su cara a la de Edward, como a punto de besarlo y le dice lo maravillosa que es la vida a su lado.

-Yo quiero que me beses, Ed.

Él aproxima su mano a su mejilla, pero nota algo fuera de lo normal…

-Rose, tu rostro se siente hueco y helado. ¿Así es como se percibe el amor?

-Creo que tú estás loco, hermano-respondió Alphonse en voz baja.- ¡Y ya no digas más que me haces sonrojar!

Ed despertó y reaccionó de ese sueño rápida y fúricamente.

-¡Al! Tenías que ser tú…¡ya verás, grandísima hojalata inútil! Golpearé tu horrenda, metálica y fría cara.

Al golpear a su hermano de un puñetazo, sintió que todo su cuerpo se rompía, ya que le dio con su mano de carne y hueso.

-¡Ja, ja! ¿Qué no recuerdas que sientes dolor en ese brazo?-decía burlonamente Alphonse.

-No, pero tengo una pierna mecánica que pateará tu estúpido, helado y asqueroso trasero…¡MUEREEEEEEEE!

Y con esa patada, podría decirse que casi lo mandó hasta la Patagonia.

Después de ese trago amargo, Edward va hacia un lugar para meditar en lo que había en su corazón. Por un lado, Winry era una gran amiga que conocía desde la infancia y en cierta forma la quería. Pero al otro lado de la moneda, la presencia de Rose le atormentaba…y sus hormonas estaban a tope.

Los hermanos Elric tenían que regresar a Ciudad Central. La idea no era del todo grata, pero al fin y a cabo, era su trabajo. Por lo que convivieron con sus amigos lo más posible.

-¿Dónde está Rose, abuela?-preguntó Alphonse.

-Dijo que se sentía indispuesta, pero que vendría con nosotros antes de que ustedes se vayan-contestó Pinako mientras echaba una bocanada de humo.

-Supongo que entonces ya vendrá…-dijo Edward.

-Ya que andas de acomedido, ve a buscarla y dile que venga a comer algo-ordenó Pinako a Ed mientras éste engullía el último bocado de pastel.

-¡Bah! ¿Y yo por qué? Que lo haga Al.

-Obedéceme o si no te voy a desarmar en este instante-con martillo en mano.

Edward se levantó de la mesa y se fue gruñendo entre dientes-

-¡Vieja desgraciada! Ya verás. Yo soy el que te va a desarmar la…

Él subió las escaleras con pasos pesados y con cierta indolencia. Ya no refunfuñaba, pero en su rostro se dibujaba un ceño fruncido muy evidente. Al fin llegó a la alcoba en donde se encontraba Rose y en cuanto abrió la puerta, la encontró semidesnuda y amamantando a su pequeño hijo. Al ver esta escena, el rostro de Edward, con una velocidad increíble, se le tornó del color de la grana. Y la reacción de ella fue semejante.

Por unos breves momentos reinó un silencio incómodo. Pero como por arte de magia, lo rojizo de las mejillas desapareció de la faz de Rose y continuaba dándole pecho a su bebé.

-¿A poco es la primera vez que ves esto?-cuestionó ella.

Edward no pudo articular ni media palabra.

-Debías ser muy pequeño para que te acordaras cuando tu mamá hacía lo mismo que yo. Dile a la señora Pinako-siguió-, que ahora bajo.

Él salió como pudo de la habitación, ya que por poco se tropezaba con una silla que se encontraba muy cerca de la entrada. Se dirigió rápido al baño y se echó agua en la cara para disiparse el calor que circulaba en esa parte (insisto, la cara).

Finalmente, los Elric partieron a Ciudad Central. Winry, Pinako y Rose los despidieron afectuosamente y Alphonse desde lejos les agradeció todas las atenciones…y en cambio, Ed sólo se limitó a agitar el brazo en señal de adiós.

Llegó el anochecer al igual que los hermanos a Ciudad Central. Después de haber saludado a sus superiores y a algunos de sus compañeros de la milicia, se retiraron a su habitación. El sueño asaltó más pronto a Edward y se dispuso a dormir. Por otro lado, Alphonse prefirió agazaparse debajo de la ventana y descansar en esa posición por el resto de la noche.

-¿Te sucede algo, hermano?-preguntó Alphonse con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que en todo el camino, incluso en el tren estuviste muy callado. Ni siquiera volviste a repetir aquella anécdota de la vaca que tanto me hace reír.

-¡Estúpida vaca…ni me la recuerdes! ¿Qué se me nota mi falta de habla?

-¡Síp!

-No es a propósito…creo que sólo estoy cansado.

-¿O viste algo extraño antes de venir para acá?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-mintió.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué pasa, Al?

-¿Tú crees que la teniente Hawkeye esté enamorada?

-No te preocupes, ella nunca se fijará en un cacharro gigante de metal como tú-rió.

-¡De mí no! Yo me refería a que ella esté enamorada de Roy Mustang.

-¿De ese? Ése no puede ni debe enamorarse de alguien.

-¿Cómo crees?

-¡Bah! ¿Y tú qué sabes del amor, Al?-espetó.

-Yo sólo decía. Si el amor es así, mejor no quisiera caer en sus garras.

-Ya mejor duérmete, que mañana será un día largo y horrorosamente ocupado.

-¡Descansa, hermano! Buena noche.

Cinco minutos después, Alphonse se levantó despacito y observaba el firmamento negro. Casi no había estrellas y la luna parecía una delgadísima uña blanca abandonada en el cielo.

-¡Oye, herman0! La noche es preciosa…te estás perdiendo de un espectáculo natural sereno pero hermoso-dijo en voz baja, sin llegar al susurro.

Pero Edward dormía ya.

Y tuvo razón. Apenas despertaron y las órdenes brotaban como plaga: por montones y con una velocidad inaudita. Iban, venían, corrían, brincaban, subían, bajaban, gritaban, discutían, sufrían y nuevamente iban hechos unos locos de arriba abajo. Y el tiempo que tenían para tomar un descanso, iban a la biblioteca a pelearse con los libros y con las innumerables letras.

Así la pasaron por varios días hasta que ya no pudieron más. El signo más notable que surgió de este estrés fue que mientras el teniente coronel Hughes hablaba con ellos hasta por los codos de su hija y de qué color y forma tenía un vestidito que usó cuando era recién nacida, los chicos ya se caían de sueño e hicieron esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantener los ojos abiertos cuando menos.

Por fin llegó relativamente un verdadero descanso cuando estaban en el comedor y devorando toda comida que se les ponía enfrente. Bueno, hablemos de Ed, ya que Alphonse, con la forma que tenía, no necesitaba consumir alimento.

-¡Señor Acero! ¿Me permite un momento, por favor?-se acercó el teniente Jean Havoc a Edward.

-¡Habrá que ser negreros! ¿No les basta con exprimirnos después de una agotadora jornada?-masculló.

-¡Lo siento, señor! Pero iba a tratar de otro asunto con usted. Me acaban de informar y que le dejara recado de que usted tiene una visita.

-¿Una visita? ¿Quién podrá ser?-preguntó Alphonse murmurando.

-Lo desconozco, señor. En ese caso, tendrían que acompañarme.

-Entonces yo voy a ver quién es. Quédate aquí un momento, Al-dijo resignado.

-No te vayas a entretener. Tenemos aún cosas qué hacer.

-¡No necesitas reprochármelo!

Havoc y Edward salieron del comedor y fueron hasta la entrada principal del cuartel. A lo lejos Ed no alcanzó a distinguir quién lo visitaba. Cuando se acercaron aún más él pudo reconocer esa melena larga y unos mechones artificialmente teñidos de mujer: era Rose. Al saludarse, Havoc se retiró y comenzaron a charlar.

-No pensé que que vinieras hasta acá-decía Ed con mirada esquiva.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada en particular.

-¿Y dónde está Alphonse?

-Estábamos comiendo cuando recibimos la noticia de tu visita.

-¿Te interrumpí?

-¿Nos interrumpiste? Sí, pero ya estamos acostumbrados a malpasarnos.

-En verdad lo siento.

-¡No te apures! Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu hijo?

-¡Ah! Lo que pasa es que lo dejé encargado a la señora Pinako y a Winry. Ellas lo cuidarán muy bien.

Edward sonrió y Rose lo tomó de su hombro.

-No sé por qué, pero te he extrañado muchísimo-declaró.

-¿A qué se debe eso?

-No me lo preguntes. Tal vez sólo sea una sensación.

-A mí me da la impresión que viniste a otro asunto.

-¿Cómo a qué?

-Tú dímelo, que no soy adivino.

-Estás poniéndote paranoico. El trabajo aquí te está afectando seriamente…necesitas relajarte.

-Eso es lo que menos necesito…

-¡Vaya! Tú andas de lo más raro. ¡Vamos! Quiero saludar a tu hermanito.

Ya iban al encuentro con Alphonse cuando éste los interceptó. Por un buen rato estuvieron conversando de muchas cosas…tanto así que sin que se dieran cuenta, la luna salió sin más.

-El último tren que salía de Central partió exactamente hace media hora-observó Alphonse.

-Pues cómo no, si esta plática estaba sabrosa-dijo Rose-. Aunque tengo la intuición de que a Edward le disgusta mi presencia…

-¡Por favor!-interrumpió tajantemente Edward-. No eres tú. Simplemente el tiempo se fue volando.

-Te doy la razón. En ese caso tendré que quedarme hasta mañana.

-¿Qué vas a hacer por ahora?-preguntó Alphonse.

-¡Ni idea! ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Yo propongo que tú te quedes en nuestra habitación y nosotros nos iremos a dormir bajo este negrísimo manto estelar.

-¿Vamos a dormir en la intemperie, hermano?

-¡Seguro!

-Pero esta noche va a estar muy fría.

-Tú no necesitas cobija, total…eres de metal.

-Yo no quiero causar molestias. No vaya a ser que por mi culpa se vayan a enfermar –suspiró Rose mientras que con sus dedos peinaba su cabello.

-¡Ya sé! Nosotros podremos dormir en la oficina del teniente coronel. Al cabo que esta noche está en su casa y vendrá hasta el mediodía.

-¡Al, eres un genio! Por lo menos no pasaremos frío.

Fueron entonces hacia la oficina. Como tuvieron escasos ratos de paz, se dieron la idea de que descansarían con decencia en donde les placiera.

A altas horas de la noche, Ed tuvo un ataque repentino de frío. La sábana que usaba calentaba lo que un horno apagado. Se incorporó lenta y cuidadosamente para no despertar a Alphonse. Casi de puntitas llegó al cuarto en donde descansaba Rose y la halló tan plácidamente cómoda y dormida que no evitó acercarse en gesto fraterno.

Ya estaba a punto de acariciarle su pelo cuando ella en sueños murmuró:

-¡Edward! Hazme tuya…necesito tu calor y tu peso encima de mi cuerpo.

Con rapidez Ed se alejó de la cama en donde Rose reposaba, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espalda sobre un taburete. Se apoyó en el filo de la mesa y se le echó encima. A pesar del escándalo, Rose seguía dormida como si nada.

-¡Cielos! No creí que Rose tuviera el sueño tan pesado…-susurró con una voz casi imperceptible.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-despertó sobresaltada mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¡Shht! Soy yo, no te asustes. Sólo vine por un cobertor más grueso porque no aguanto el frío.

-Si que me sacaste un susto fenomenal-respiró aliviada.-¿Ves que con esa tela tan delgada no te iba a proteger de este inclemente frío? ¡Cómo de las dan los hombres de machos!

-Creí que aguantaría, pero cometí un tonto error.

Rose se levantó y fue hacia la mesa y encendió una vela y Edward se sentó al borde de la cama. Ella observó desde la ventana que la luna tenía un halo alrededor suyo.

-Cuando la aureola envuelve opaca pero dulcemente a la luna, la noche será muy fría.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo dijo una vez mi abuelo. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-No sé, pero calculo que son como las cuatro de la madrugada.

-Buscaré tu dichosa cobija.

-Déjala ya, se me pasó el frío.

-¿No te digo? Ustedes los muchachos son de lo más extraños.

-Como no quiero discutir sobre eso mejor me voy. Que duermas bien-dijo Ed mientras se paraba de la cama para irse.

-Quiero que pases la noche conmigo-declaró al oído mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

Edward tragó saliva y no tenía idea de qué podía decir. Rose lamía lascivamente su cuello mientras le acarició los hombros.

-Lo dicho de que te había comentado desde el principio…necesitas relajarte. Permíteme ponerte cómodo.

Ahora Rose besaba suavemente el cuello de Edward. Se podía escuchar con claridad los latidos apresurados del corazón. Su mano izquierda desabrochó el suéter negro y la metió por debajo de su camiseta y acarició su vientre. La mano derecha se entretuvo con la hebilla del cinturón y con la cremallera…se aventuró más adentro y asió con delicadeza su miembro caliente. Lo único que Ed podía hacer era sonrojarse y jadear despacio, ya que el placer lo tenía sometido…sumiso a las caricias femeninas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rose le deba placer oral a Edward. Con su lengua lamía la corteza del pene y lo mordisqueaba discretamente…parecía que estaba entretenida con una golosina. Él se callaba, sólo le clavaba la mirada y le acomodaba el cabello con su mano; y ella también le sostenía la mirada mientras jugueteaba con su sexo. Edward eyaculó sobre los senos cubiertos con el vestido.

-¡Vamos, que tengo algo más qué hacerte!-jadeó ella atrayendo con sus manos el rostro de Ed hacia ella.

-¿Hay más?-preguntó con cierto temor.

Ella asintió. Se desnudaron poco a poco entre besos hambrientos, arañazos y caricias sedientas de lujuria. Rose se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Ed y sus pezones rozaban entre sí a un mismo ritmo. Enseguida sacó un cordón y ató las manos a la cabecera…ahora aún Edward se sintió dominado y excitado.

Sus lenguas se conocían y reconocían…ahora la boca de Rose se saciaba con el pecho, los costados de su compañero carnal. Otra vez apareció la erección de Edward y ella puso su intimidad encima para que la penetrara. Las caderas de ambos se movían en un vaivén trepidante mientras que Rose se retorcía de placer y él la acompañaba con gemidos llenos de éxtasis. El semen salió como un chorro violento contenido por mucho tiempo y ella gimió sin reservas y a la vez sus orgasmos se unieron como cuando las olas del mar explotan y se desparraman al llegar a la arena.

La mañana apareció y el trinar de los pájaros junto con los tenues rayos de sol despertó a Alphonse.

-Espero que hayas descansado bien, hermano.

No encontró una respuesta. Raudo y veloz fue al cuarto para ver si Ed se hallaba ahí, pero para sorpresa suya nadie estaba. Entonces fue a la entrada principal de Central y tampoco lo encontró. El último recurso que le quedaba era la estación del tren…y ahí sí lo halló despidiendo a Rose.

De regreso a Central Edward nuevamente estuvo sin decir nada. Alphonse notaba intuitivamente algo distinto en esa mañana a su hermano, pero esta vez y por alguna razón ya no le preguntó el por qué de su falta de comunicación. No lo supo a ciencia cierta, pero sospechó de lo que pudo haber ocurrido en esa madrugada.

-¿Habrá una moraleja en esta visita?-pensó Al para sí mismo.

La mañana era bonita: con un clima muy agradable, un cielo tan azul que deslumbraba, las aves armonizaban el paisaje con su canto y las nubes asemejaban a corderos adheridos en la bóveda celeste. Lucía con esperanza.

-¡No lo sé y ni lo quiero saber!-volvió a decir como en un soliloquio interno.

**F i n ***


End file.
